


Rebellion In The Flesh

by Caliadragon



Series: Rough Trade Big Short Prompts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon no longer exists, Edward Elric has a potty mouth, Edward doesn't put up with bullshit, Fix-it fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: Edward is fire and brilliance, but at heart he is rebellion that spreads and takes roots in those that know and believe in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am an idiot and forgot to say this before. The artwork attached to this fic is not mine. I have no idea who the artist is I found the artwork on the internet. If you have a idea who it is please tell me so I can contact the artist.
> 
> Thanks  
> Calia

**Title:** Rebellion in the Flesh

**Author:** Caliadragon

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Word Count:** 1,000

**Big Short Prompt:** Rebellion

**Characters:** Edward and Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Team Mustang

**Genre:** Gen, Alternate Universe, Fix-it Fic

**Warnings:** Edward’s potty mouth, AU, Edward doesn’t take shit from anyone, offscreen character death.

**Summary:** Edward is fire and brilliance, but at heart he is rebellion that spreads and takes roots in those that know and believe in him.

[ ](http://www.zerochan.net/777480)

Edward Elric was rebellion in pure form. Made flesh and burning bright as the sun no matter that he had two metal limbs. Edward lived to break stereotypes and laughed as they burned in his wake.

There was no obstacle he would not stand and fight, no voice he would have silence his own. As he and his brother fought to regain what a moment of childish bravado, Edward never tried to hide that he was at fault for what happened to Alphonse.

Very few knew the truth of Alphonse’s time in the suit of armor or that he had been a body with a soul barely attached. Those that knew never doubted that Edward would meet his goal Edward would have it no other way.

When the truth of Gods and Monsters came out, rather than flee and leave the battle to others, Edward took steps to help form a rebellion acting as a burning light in a time of unrelenting darkness.

Then Edward was taken from them, Alphonse was made flesh and the creator of their misery dead and gone. Having lost Edward everyone that knew Edward seemed to stagnate and lose the fire he burned within them, even the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang lost his fire.

However, today Edward was back and he was furious with all of them, especially Roy, for giving up on the future that they all bled and sacrificed to see born.

Edward’s tawny eyes were narrowed in rage and his beautiful face was twisted up in disgust and disbelief. “Let me get this straight, I’m gone a year in a different realm and you idiots just lay down and die. Are you kidding me?! What the fuck is wrong with you idiots? I get why Alphonse hasn’t been fighting, what with him walking around like a decrepit kitten, but the rest of you assholes have no excuses for letting General Hakuro become the fucking Fuhrer!” Edward spat angrily and the soldiers all looked away in embarrassment, including Riza and Roy.

“This is what is going to happen you dickheads we’re going to go get Grumman off his old ass and back here to Central to do his fucking job, then we’re going to do all the shit you promised Mustang or you’ll owe me more than 500 cens. Get at it FUCKHHEADS!” Edward barked out, causing Roy to laugh helplessly as he and his men stood straight and at attention.

Edward Elric was rebellion in pure form and they were going to follow him into the breach to save their country and its people. A mission Edward crafted years before when he was little more than a broken child missing two limbs with only fire to make him move.

Roy was looking forward to the fire and watching their enemies burn in Edward’s wake. Roy looked around and saw that he wasn’t the only one looking forward to seeing what would happen next. They were all standing a bit taller, a bit more confident in the future nearly denied them.

“You’re the one who left Edward.” Winry said angrily, a bit embarrassed by how she had done nothing in the wake of Edward’s loss.

“And fucking came back as soon as I could. Excuse me if I was stuck in a world without alchemy, with my dirtbag father, and a group of assholes that make our army under Bradley look like fluffy puppies. I didn’t have a usable arm or leg, was missing my fucking alchemy and trying to survive a world that was the exact opposite of us even if their were people that looked like all of you.” Edward snarled, fury twisting his face.

They all drew back in shock at that. “The old man sacrificed his life so that I could face the fucking Gate without losing anything or anyone else. We barely stopped a group of psychos from bringing weapons of mass destruction into our realm with the purpose of taking over. As it is that realm is getting ready to have a World War. I won’t see the same thing happen here. So shut up and help or fuck off, I don’t have time for pity parties and hiding from the truth.” Edward growled and turned away from Winry. He loved Winry, she was his best friend and sister of the heart, but he would be to the Gate and back willingly before he let her put this shit off on him.

Winry flushed again and looked away. She hadn’t realized until that moment how angry she was that Edward was gone. She thought he was dead, but all this time he had been alive in another realm. Winry knew she should have found out what his life was like before attacking him verbally. Especially when he was already angry at all of them for down in the face of what they knew to be right.

Alphonse lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry brother.” Alphonse whispered, his own guilt coming to the foreground.

Edward poked his brother in the side. “Don’t take that shit on yourself Alphonse Elric, you’ve only been walking for a few months.” Alphonse smiled sweetly in return. Brother was back and things were going to get better. 

“So are we really going to do this?” Jean Havoc asked, a feeling of relief and affection warring within him. The Boss and Al always made him feel like he could take on the universe. Even when he had been paralyzed, since before Roy had him healed, Jean felt he could survive with the memory that both boys had survived worse and fought back against the odds.

“Fuck yes we’re doing this! Cry Havoc the Dogs of War!” Edward snarled out once again. Jean grinned and felt a fire he thought long burned out come alive like Edward’s eyes.

Roy Mustang smiled again , Edward Elric was rebellion in human form and Roy was willing to follow to the edge of the breach and beyond if necessary.


End file.
